The present invention relates to a lock and, more particularly, to a lock that can be electrically locked or unlocked.
There is a wide variety of locks, and a type of them can be selectively utilized with inner and outer operating devices mounted to inner and outer sides of a door. Such locks generally include a bolt slideable between a retracted position in a case and a locking position beyond the case. Each of the inner and outer operating devices is connected to components in the case. These components of the case can be utilized with inner and outer operating devices of various types. Furthermore, such locks can include a lock cylinder that can be operated through a key for locking or unlocking purposes. Further, the key can be operated to retract the bolt to allow opening of the door.
In some cases, a detection device of exposed type, such as a solenoid switch, infrared sensor device, etc, is mounted to a door and a door frame. In an example, the detection device includes a transmitter mounted to the door and a receiver mounted to the door frame and electrically connected to a burglar alarm system. When the door is opened without authorization while the burglar alarm system is turned on, the receiver sends a signal indicative of unauthorized opening of the door to the burglar alarm system, which, in turn, activates alarm light or siren. On the other hand, the burglar alarm system will not activate alarm light or siren if the door is opened while the burglar alarm system is turned off.
Conventional burglar alarm systems can not be combined into currently available locks such that the detecting devices are exposed on the outer side of the door, and the power cords between the burglar alarm systems and the detecting devices are also exposed on the door or the door frame, resulting in the risk of bypass or deactivation of the burglar alarm systems. Furthermore, locking or unlocking of the conventional locks requires insertion of a key into the lock, which would be troublesome to a user whose both hands are occupied with objects.
Thus, a need exists for a lock can be combined with a burglar alarm system such that the lock can be locked or unlocked without using a key.